


the consequences of your choices

by FancifulRivers



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And Chara Goes Melty Eyed Demon Child When Upset, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, In Which Frisk Has Infinite Regrets, No Mercy Route, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Nonbinary Character, POV Frisk, Post No Mercy Route, Void Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancifulRivers/pseuds/FancifulRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"True remorse is never just a regret over consequence; it's a regret over motive."<br/>-Mignon McLaughlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	the consequences of your choices

You were curious.

Your mother always called you her little cat, ruffling your bangs and giving your ear a friendly pinch.  _Curiosity killed the cat,_ she'd tell you, but you always smiled at her and said  _satisfaction brought them back._

You don't want to be brought back anymore.

The void is surprisingly peaceful. You don't know where Chara's gone. You aren't sure that you care. Maybe you should. Maybe they're just waiting, biding their time before they decide maybe you aren't such a great partner after all and you feel their knife slice through your soul.

You can't bring yourself to care about that, either.

It's funny. You gave everyone their happy ending, or as close as you could make it. Some monsters were dust, worn into the treads of your sneakers because you got startled or hit too hard and didn't realize, especially in the beginning. You had to reset sometimes. Maybe it wasn't perfect. But they were out and they were free and happy and you were...

You were curious.

And it's so  _easy_. That's the painful bit. It hurts at first, but soon enough, you just become numb to it all. It's like a game. Dodge left, dodge right, slash here, jump up. One big computer game. It doesn't  _matter_. You can just reset.

But now-

You suppose maybe you still could. Chara wouldn't have given you the option to not erase the world if it didn't exist  _somehow_. You want to blame them, but it's not their fault, either. You're the one who gave them purpose. You're the one who taught them that power was the only thing that mattered, that LOVE was more important than love.

You couldn't look anyone in the eyes if you do, though. What if someone remembers? What if no one does? Your guilt will be written across your face like a wound. LV 1 will be a mockery.

But what do you do now? Live eternally with your own regrets in an infinite abyss? Would Toriel want that? Would Papyrus? But what would they say if they knew what you had done? if they knew you had breathed in their dust? 

You weren't afraid of them. You weren't angry at them. You were simply- curious.

"You're still here," Chara says behind you. You whirl. They look faintly surprised.

 _I can't go anywhere else,_ you point out.

Chara shrugs. Their eyes are red again, though the edges look melty still.

"We could move onto the next world," Chara points out. "There is always more power-"

"No!" The negation bursts out of your raw throat and Chara freezes in shock. You aren't sure if it's because of the denial or because you actually talked (and oh how you regret it).

"Frisk, you're not being a very good  _partner_ ," Chara warns, but you shake your head.

 _I don't want any more power,_ you sign with trembling fingers.

Chara's face reddens in anger, before they shrug.

"Suit yourself," they say, and vanish into the surrounding void.

You settle yourself back down into your former place. After some time, you begin to dream.

Mom, can I live with you? _You hold your breath, waiting for the answer. Toriel's face scrunches up in surprised delight and she sweeps you into a hug._

_"Of course, my child," she assures you warmly. "But- what of your human family? Will they not worry?"_

Don't have one anymore _, you sign, and the simple words are still painful enough your eyes sting._ The orphanage won't care _._

_"I'm so sorry, my child," Toriel murmurs into your hair. "You will always have a home with me. Always."_

_"Come, human!" Papyrus strikes a dashing pose- or well, a faintly ridiculous one, if you're honest, but he obviously thinks it's dashing. "I will show you how to make the most impressive of pasta dishes of them all!"_

Spaghetti? _you question, and he gasps._

_"How did you know?" he demands, and you giggle into your cupped hands. At least now he knows what spices are and (vaguely) how to use them. "You must be magic, human, there is no other explanation!"_

_"right," Sans agrees, from his position slumped on the couch. "it's totally impasta-ble."_

Here, Alphys, _you sign enthusiastically, plastic shopping bag dangling from the crook of your elbow._ It's an anime I thought you might like. It's called Puella Magi Madoka Magica! You can watch it with Undyne, there's lots of fighting!

_"T-thank you, Frisk," she stammers, the blush on her cheeks becoming more pronounced when you mention Undyne._

_"I want out of this damn pot!" Flowey complains as you carefully paste another happy face sticker to the side._

Language, _you remind him. He scowls at you._

_"Fuck that," he sneers, then freezes when he hears Toriel's voice floating back from the kitchen._

_"What was that, Flowey?"_

A hand shakes your shoulder roughly and you jolt awake, painfully aware of tears slipping down your cheeks.

"You were crying," Chara states the obvious. They look uncomfortable.

 _Sorry,_ you sign. The void is colder than you thought it would be; your hands feel like ice blocks.

"I don't get you," Chara says, cocking their head to one side as they float cross-legged beside you.

 _What do you mean?_ you ask, confused.

"I would think you would want to continue. To find a new world, more power than the old world could offer. That's what you taught me. That's what my  _purpose_ is supposed to  _be_. But you just- sit here. Why? Why did you do it if not for power?"

 _I was...I was curious,_ you offer, and shrink down into yourself as Chara's abruptly standing in front of you again, eyes black, empty holes of void, dripping down their face.

"You were curious," they repeat, their voice dead. You nod hesitantly. "Curious." They pace away, then back toward you, and you notice the knife is in their hand again, jabbing at the air with short, sharp movements.

"I killed my mother," they tell you with a bright, thin smile. "My father. My  _brother_.  _Everyone I cared about._ Because you. You were curious." Their head tilts back, impossibly far, as they start to laugh. It's horribly distorted and you long to clap your hands over your ears, but you can't make yourself move.

"Oh, that's rich, it really is," Chara assures you, laughter trailing off into hiccuping chortles. "Why, that makes it seem like familicide was a  _joke_ , doesn't it? Like it was utterly  _pointless_. You couldn't  _mean_ that, could you?"

Your shoulders hunch in as you sit there, miserable, unable to look Chara in the eyes.

"You make me sick," Chara says. 

"Chara?" you say quietly. It tortures your throat, but you can't make yourself care.

" _What_ ," they snap. 

 _I want to go back,_ you sign.

"Too bad," they immediately respond. "No."

_Please._

"Since when were you the one in control?" Chara hisses, and you jerk back despite yourself. "Do you think you're above consequences?"

 _No,_ you sign.  _I mean...I want_ you _to go back._

"What?" Chara's mouth drops open, and you can see the void recede into the infinity beyond their eyes. "What are you talking about?"

 _I can't fix my mistakes,_ you sign.  _You're right. I'm not above consequences. But- I want everyone to have their happy ending. They deserve it. Even you. So maybe- maybe you can go back? In my body? And fix it?_

"You're an idiot," Chara says, but you can see contemplation in their face. "What happens to you then?"

 _I don't care,_ you sign. You mean it, but you don't think Chara believes that.

"Even if I left you here?" Chara speculates. You look around, at the nothingness stretching in all directions, and swallow hard before you nod.

"Too bad," Chara snaps. "I'll take your deal, Frisk. But you're coming back  _with_ me." Their hand reaches out, jerking you to your feet.

 _Why?_ you sign, befuddled. Their eyes darken.

"You're not avoiding the consequences of your decisions by staying here, either," they tell you. The world dissolves.

You wake up in a bed of golden flowers.


End file.
